Y a quien elegiras ahora?
by Polynessia
Summary: Nessie pierde la memoria unos días antes de su boda con Jake. Nahuel llega en el peor momento para confundirla más aún en todo lo que siente
1. Capitulo I

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo I

**Nessie POV**

Me encontraba con Jake, en este momento estábamos en la imprenta viendo el diseño que elegiríamos para los partes de la boda. Tía Alice me pidió encargarse de la boda, yo obviamente le dije que si, pero que me dejara participar en la organización, que yo merecía y quería organizar mi boda. Realmente, puedo asegurar que en esto no salí parecida en nada a mamá, ya que ella le tiene en cierta forma una fobia terrible a todo lo que tenga que ver con organizar una fiesta y ser el centro de atención, aunque por pertenecer a la familia Cullen, ya es en la mayoría de los lugares el centro de todas las miradas, debido a la belleza que poseemos los vampiros, aunque yo sea solo mitad humana, soy igualmente bella, por lo que me han dicho. Así que he llegado a dudar demasiado hasta que punto llega mi "mitad vampiro" aunque, eso no viene al tema en este momento, ahora estamos preocupados por la boda, y solo eso nos debe importar.

-¿Que tal este?- Dijo Jake, mostrándome uno de los diseños que tenía el diseño de unas flores de durazno por el rededor

-No lo se, pero…-dije mientras hojeaba una carpeta con diseños. Encontré una realmente fascinante- me gusta más esta-dije enseñándosela- Sí, quiero este

Le mostré el diseño que había impreso en la hoja, era ideal, me encantaba, era un parte, que en el lado superior derecho tenía una luna llena y en los extremos inferiores tenia una pareja de lobos

-jajaja- rió el al ver de que se trataba el diseño- pues si, realmente es ideal, ¿estas segura que quieres este?

-Completamente

-Ok, Disculpe, señorita-le dijo a la chica que nos estaba atendiendo- nos gustaría este diseño- y le mostró el que yo había elegido

-Muy bien- respondió ella- ¿cuantos van a encargar?

El me miro dudando, ya que el no sabía exactamente a cuanta gente invitaríamos junto con Alice, aún no estaba segura, pero con Alice, ya llevábamos aproximadamente 250 personas en la lista, así que respondí:

-300

-¿Y que dirán?

-Dirán: "Le invitamos cordialmente a la boda de Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen que se realizará el día 24 de Octubre a las 19:00 horas"

La chica escribía en su computadora el encargo

-Ok estarán listos en una semana

-Está bien

Salimos de la imprenta, y nos fuimos camino a casa, para poder mostrarle a Alice y los demás el diseño de los Partes…

Nos montamos en la estupenda nueva moto de Jake, era una lujosa BMW que decidí regalarle, era hermosa. Así que nos montamos en la moto y partimos, estaba lloviendo, así que yo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero encima, y Jake, bueno llevaba solo su delgada polera manga corta ajustada, que hacía resaltar notablemente su bien dotado abdomen, como su piel siempre estaba a una temperatura alta, no importaba aunque fuera sin polera, aunque mi temperatura también era más alta que la de un humano normal, debía abrigarme igualmente, ya que no era tanta la diferencia.

A causa de la lluvia el camino estaba muy resbaloso, pero no era solo eso, ya que también había partes del camino en que el suelo estaba escarchado, debido al frío.

Íbamos por la carretera, cuando ocurrió lo peor, estábamos cerca de casa, a unos 5 minutos más menos, cuando el camión que iba delante de nosotros, se volcó, debido a la velocidad a la que iba, de seguro el conductor había perdido el control.

Jake trato de frenar, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido, y nos volcamos en la moto. Ninguno de los dos llevaba puesto el casco, ya que confiábamos demasiado en nuestros reflejos, que está vez nos traicionaron, ya que íbamos totalmente distraídos cuando ocurrió esto. Al volcarnos, me azoté la cabeza contra el asfalto y todo se volvió negro.

**Jake P.O.V.**

Íbamos demasiado distraídos, cuando ocurrió el accidente, por lo que no alcancé a frenar lo suficientemente rápido, y tampoco reaccionamos y salimos corriendo de allí a pie, sino que nos volcamos con la moto. Nessie se azotó la cabeza contra al asfalto, y cayó de la moto, mientras yo seguía prácticamente atado a ella, la moto se revolcaba en el piso mojado y escarchado junto con mi cuerpo, recorrí así prácticamente 50 metros, y luego la moto quedo sobre mí. Pude haberla sacado fácilmente en otras circunstancias, pero ahora, me sentía débil, debí haberme roto varios huesos, pero no podía moverme, para acercarme a Nessie y ver como se encontraba ella. Por suerte estábamos bastante cerca de la casa, así que seguramente habrían escuchado el accidente y vendrían a averiguar, eso esperaba.

-Jake!-Sentí a mi lado después de un par de segundos- Jake! ¿¡Que paso!? Y Nessie?!! Donde esta Nessie!!??-Era la voz de Edward

-Renesmee!!-grito Bella a unos metros de mí

Edward me saco la moto de encima, y me llevo a algún lugar, lo más probable es que a la casa, para que el Doc nos revisara, pero al tomarme el dolor que me produjo fue tal, que ni siquiera su frío roce logró aminorarlo, así que fue en ese momento que perdí la conciencia

**Nahuel P.O.V.**

Estoy harto de la rutina, quiero hacer algo distinto, quiero cambiar mi vida, quiero… quiero ver nuevamente él rostro de aquella chica que era como yo, mitad humano, mitad vampiro, y que además no era parte de mi familia, no la veo hace aproximadamente 2 años, la última vez que fui, fue para su cumpleaños, cuando cumplió 8 años, aunque esa vez ella ya tenia la apariencia de un adulto, así que no tuvo que haber cambiado prácticamente en nada, solo tal vez la forma en que lleva su cabello, pero nada más, aunque me gustaría que también hubiera cambiado su corazón, que por fin ella correspondiera lo que siento hacia ella, y que olvidase de una vez por todas a ese maldito perro.

Estoy decidido, iré a por ella, lucharé por su amor y venceré, le ganaré a ese maldito perro, le demostraré a Nessie que lo mejor para ella es alguien de su propia especie, y no un maldito mitad humano, mitad lobo.


	2. Capitulo II

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo II

**Jake P.O.V.**

Cuando desperté, estaba recostado en el sillón, tenía unos cuantos cabestrillos, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en mí, debía saber como estaba Nessie, lo último que recuerdo fue que ella se azotó la cabeza contra el asfalto, y que a mi me cayó la moto encima, luego de avanzar unos metros revolcándome con la moto. Pero no logré ver a nadie cerca, para preguntar por Nessie. Si le había ocurrido algo… de tan solo pensarlo era horrible, es decir, se a ella le ocurrió algo fue 100% mi culpa, y no podía negarlo. Esa era la pura y santa verdad.

En eso llegó Bella, y se me acercó

-¿Cómo esta Nessie?

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Yo pregunte primero

-No responderé hasta que tú lo hagas

-Eres tan testaruda

-Lo sé

-Me encuentro bien, solo un poco adolorido, ahora tú responde ¿Cómo esta Nessie? ¿Dónde está?

-Hem… Jake. Renesmee no ha despertado, y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, bueno, no sabemos aún cuanto daño le causo, y menos si es o no permanente.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Ha pasado un poco más de un día desde que los trajimos. Jake esto es horrible, Alice no puede ver el futuro de ustedes, así que no nos puede ayudar mucho, y Nessie en su sueño solo tiene figuras ilógicas y mezclas de colores

-Bella… yo, yo no soporto esto, esto es todo mi culpa, si le pasa algo a Nessie… no me lo perdonaría nunca

-Jake, tranquilo, aún no sabemos nada… solo podemos esperar. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a dormir, te despertare cualquier cosa

-Ok

Le hice caso a Bella y volví a dormir

-Jake!!- me gritaba Bella- ¡Chico despierta!

-¿Que le paso a Nessie?-dije asustado

-Nada… aún no reacciona

-¿Entonces?

-Tenemos visita… y no creo que te agrade mucho

-¿De que hablas?

-Vino Nahuel

-Y ese que vino a hacer

-Y que se yo… llegó preguntando por Nessie

-¿En donde esta?

-Pues… ¿ahora?…

-No, mañana. ¿Qué pregunta es esa Bella? Por supuesto que ahora

-Bueno, pues…

-Dime que no esta con Nessie

-Si quieres que te mienta

-¡Que! ¡Pero que demonios! Por que el esta con ella, y yo estoy acá en este maldito sillón

-Pues, por que no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, y decidí venir a despertarte para que vayas con ella, claro, si puedes pararte

-Iré aunque tenga que arrastrarme

Me levanté y Bella me llevó a la habitación en la que estaba Nessie… se veía tan inofensiva, tan débil, tan desprotegida… y allí estaba ese maldito a su lado, tomando su mano, comencé a temblar, Bella trato de tranquilizarme, y lo logro, pero tan solo un poco

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunte

-Lo mismo pregunto

-Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado, pero yo pregunte primero

-Nada que a ti te importe, tiene que ver con Renesmee, y eso a ti no te incumbe

-Pues te equivocas chico, todo lo que tenga que ver con Renesmee me incumbe, ella es mi prometida, así que ¿porque no te largas?

-¿Qué es tu que?

-Como escuchaste nos vamos a casar, así que porque no te marchas

Nessie comenzó a revolcarse en la cama en la que estaba, y de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos. Parecía desorientada, nos miraba a cada uno de los que estábamos en la habitación, hubo un momento en que me miro fijamente con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, pero luego miro a Nahuel, y así estuvo por un rato, mirándolo a él, y luego a mí, hasta que por fin hablo

-Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?


	3. Capitulo III

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo III

**Jacob POV**

-¿Que?-atine a responder

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Nessie… ¿de que hablas? Me estas asustando

-Disculpa ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Nessie… siempre te he dicho así

-¿Siempre? ¿De que hablas? yo a ti no te conozco ¿Nessie? ¿Así me llamo?

-No cariño-respondió Bella, con un tono preocupado en la voz- te llamas Renesmee…

Nessie nos miro extrañados

-Será mejor que vaya por Carlisle-Bella abandonó la habitación y en un par de segundos se encontraba de vuelta, junto con Carlisle y Edward

-Renesmee, cariño, ¿me reconoces?-Pregunto Carlisle

-Lo siento, pero no

Bella miro a Edward, con la preocupación esculpida en la cara

-Cariño, ella no recuerda nada, en su mente solo hay confusión-le dijo Edward a Bella

-Al parecer, el golpe en la cabeza le afectó, la ha causado una amnesia, lo que no sabremos por ahora es, si es temporal, o permanente. Pero por lógica, es una perdida de memoria total, es decir, que no recuerda nada de nada

-¿¡Que?!-Gritó Bella-mi niñita, mi bebé, pero ¿Cómo? Siquiera ¿sabe que es lo que es? ¿Lo que somos?

-Por alguna razón, si, lo sabe, se podría decir que lo intuye… tranquila, seguirá la dieta

-¡No me preocupa que siga o no la dieta! Me importa ella

-A mi igual, pero solo habrá que esperar

-Pero… que hay de mi, ¡ella no me recuerda!

-Creo, que habrá que seguir el plan normal-dijo Carlisle

- Y… ¿En que consiste el plan normal?

-Estar con ella, hablarle de cosas que haya echo, cosas que le gustas, etc. Cosas que la hagan recordar momentos, y así de a poco recuperara la memoria, solo que, no sabemos i la recuperar de a poco, o de grandes recuerdos. Pero, lo que si, hay que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que las cosas le pueden afectar más fácilmente

Nessie seguía en la cama con una cara de boba, obviamente no entendía del todo lo que decíamos

Me acerque a ella de a poco, le tome la mano, y le dije:

-Cariño… ¿realmente no me recuerdas?

-Hemm…-lo pensó por un minuto- lo siento pero no

Esas palabras eran como cuchilladas, bueno, creo que no, ya que las cuchilladas no duelen tanto, no duelen ni la mitad de lo que dolían estas palabras

-Pero…-dijo ella-me gustaría hacerlo, se ve que estas sufriendo. No quiero que estés así, no por mi culpa-me decía, mientras que con su mano libre me acariciaba la mejilla

No soporte más las lagrimas y comencé a llorar. Ella me acurruco como pudo en su pecho, y comenzó a consolarme

-No te recuerdo, mis recuerdos dicen que no te conozco, pero en cambió, mi corazón dice que si, que eres alguien especial, muy especial para mi. Dime ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jake

Al escuchar mi nombre, comenzó a pensar, al parecer se estaba esforzando por recordar algo de mi, ella hacia lo posible por recordarme… pero al parecer no lo lograba

-¿Y que hay de ti? Cuéntame sobre ti

-Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos solos… Después hablaremos contigo, cariño- Dijo Bella, y se fueron todos, aunque Nahuel lo hizo de mala gana, se notó

-Antes que respondas mi pregunta anterior, dime… ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Bueno la chica, es tu madre, Bella

-Wow! Un momento… ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Y ella?

-Bueno, tú tienes 10, aunque aparentas 17 fácilmente, y seguirás así, y bueno ella tiene 29pero quedo trabada en los 18 – 19 años, más aproximadamente cuando tu naciste, el chico de cabello cobrizo es Edward, tu padre… tiene como 120 años, pero se trabo en los 17-dije antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de preguntar- el otro, de cabellos rubios es Carlisle, tu abuelo, de parte de padre y bueno el tiene como 370 años, un poco más creo

-¿Y que hay del otro chico?

-Nahuel, bueno es un mapuche, que vino y nos ayudo hace algunos años, tiene como 160 años, no estoy seguro, solo se que no me agrada

-¿Por qué?

-Por quererte de una forma, que no es nada… como decirlo, nada-dude sobre que palabra usar- educada-dije al cabo de unos segundos

-¿¡Que?! ¿Yo le gusto?

-Claro

-Y… bueno… soy su…-dudo si decir o no la palabra

-¿¡Que?! No, no, no lo eres

-Y… bueno, ¿Tengo uno al menos?

-¿Y por que crees que estoy acá?

-Wow!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-No, realmente me agrada… durante cuanto tiempo exactamente

-Oficial, hace unos 8 años

-Vaya… y bueno… ¿yo te amo?

-creo, o si no, ¿Por qué otra razón aceptaste casarte conmigo?

-¡Nos vamos a casar!

-Creo que por ahora no, ya que no pienso obligarte

-Hemm… gracias, que considerado

-Ok… bueno, yo… mejor me voy, será mejor que descanses

-Ok

Al decir esto, me retire, me recosté nuevamente en el sofá y me acosté a dormir nuevamente


	4. Capitulo IV

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo IV

**Nahuel POV**

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, todo estaba muy agitado, ese lobito feroz estaba recostado en el sofá, pero no se veía muy bien, estaba tapado en cabestrillos.

En la entrada me tope con Bella, se veía preocupada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ah! Nahuel, hola

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué paso?-dije repitiendo mi pregunta

-Bueno, hemm… un accidente en la carretera-dijo mirando a esa cosa que estaba tirado en el sofá

-Ya veo… ¿Y Nessie?

-Hemm… Esta descansando

-¿Le paso algo a ella también?

-Si

-Pero… dime ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-Bueno, venían de regreso de unos tramites y chocaron en la moto, bueno, más bien se volcaron

-¡Que!-exclame-¿Y como esta ella?

-Realmente… no lo se, ya que Edward no lee nada en su mente y Alice no puede ver su futuro, así que hasta ahora no sabemos nada

-Déjame verla

-Nahuel, no creo que sea una buena idea

-Por favor Bella

-Nahuel… yo, no lo se, ella debe descansar ahora y…-no la deje seguir, ya que me escabullí y me fui a ver a Nessie- ¡Nahuel!- La escuche gritar

Al entrar en la habitación, la vi, estaba recostada en una cama, se veía tan… tan… ¿Cómo describir tanta inocencia y pureza? Ya que eso era lo único que se podía ver en su rostro, pero se veía de una forma demasiado excesiva, era como ver a un ángel, ni siquiera eso, Renesmee se veía más pura e inocente que un ángel.

No soporte el impulso y me acerqué a ella, le tome la mano y comencé a hablarle

-Nessie… ¿puedes escucharme?

Me hubiera gustado escuchar una respuesta a mi pregunta, pero en vez de eso solo había silencio

-No puede escucharte-dijo una voz, que identifique como la de Carlisle- ella esta en un coma temporal

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Tan solo un día, tal vez un poco más, pero tan solo un poco

-Pero…

-No sabemos cómo esta, ni tampoco como reaccionara cuando despierte, ya que no puedo hacerle una resonancia… digo, para ver si tiene algún daño en la cabeza, que fue donde sufrió el golpe

Lo que Carlisle dijo, me aclaro un poco más las cosas… con la poca información que tenía comencé a hacer una recreación del accidente en mi cabeza… ya lo veía:

El perro y Nessie en la moto, delante de ellos aparece un camión de la nada, ellos se vuelcan, Nessie cae de cabeza y el lobo sale volando lejos y muere… bueno, ese final me lo acabo de inventar… lamentable, abría sido un gusto que realmente hubiera muerto ese maldito chucho


	5. Capitulo V

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo V

**Nahuel P.O.V.**

Esas imágenes me perturbaban ya que por culpa de ese maldito perro sarnoso Nessie se encontraba así. En ese momento entro el perro y Bella en la habitación, él me quedo mirando, y comenzó a temblar, Bella lo trato de tranquilizar un poco.

-¿Qué haces acá?-preguntó él

-Lo mismo pregunto- dije en mi defensa

-Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado, pero yo pregunte primero

-Nada que a ti te importe- no podía decirle a lo exactamente vine, al menos no a él - tiene que ver con Renesmee, y eso a ti no te incumbe

-Pues te equivocas chico, todo lo que tenga que ver con Renesmee me incumbe, ella es mi prometida, así que ¿porque no te largas?

-¿Qué es tu que?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Su prometida!? Claro, yo sabía que el perro la quería y todo, pero de hay a que ya se fueran a casar… eso es otro tema

-Como escuchaste nos vamos a casar, así que porque no te marchas

En cuanto él dijo eso Nessie comenzó a moverse, y despertó. Se veía totalmente desorientada, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con sus hermosos orbes color Chocolate, mirando a cada uno de los que allí nos encontrábamos, dejo la mirada en Jacob, luego ella me regalo una mirada, la duda se veía claramente en su expresión, ella nos siguió mirando por un rato, hasta que decidió hablar

-Ustedes… ¿Quiénes son?- dijo con su hermosa voz

¿No nos recordaba? Que pasaba, ok, creo que no me recuerde a mi, que no me ve hace 2 años, pero ¿al perro?, ¿a Bella? ¿Cómo no reconoce a su propia madre?, no me gusta como se ve esto, aunque al mismo tiempo me encanta la idea de que no recuerde a ese perro. Eso obviamente me facilita el juego.

-¿Que?- dijo ese chucho asqueroso

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Nessie… ¿de que hablas? Me estas asustando

-Disculpa ¿Cómo me dijiste?- parecía más confusa aún

-Nessie… siempre te he dicho así- dijo, con el miedo impregnado en cada palabra que decía

-¿Siempre? ¿De que hablas? yo a ti no te conozco ¿Nessie? ¿Así me llamo?

¿Qué no lo conoce? Excelente, al parecer este es mi día, el destino juega a mi favor, y totalmente en contra de ese sarnoso

-No cariño-respondió Bella, parecía muy preocupada- te llamas Renesmee…

-Será mejor que vaya por Carlisle-Bella salio de la habitación y volvió en un dos por tres acompañada de Carlisle y Edward

-Renesmee, cariño, ¿me reconoces?- Pregunto Carlisle

-Lo siento, pero no- yo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Nessie

-Cariño, ella no recuerda nada, en su mente solo hay confusión- Respondió Edward tratando de ¿Consolar a Bella?

-Al parecer, el golpe en la cabeza le afectó, la ha causado una amnesia, lo que no sabremos por ahora es, si es temporal, o permanente. Pero por lógica, es una perdida de memoria total, es decir, que no recuerda nada de nada- Dijo Carlisle, con un claro tono de Doctor en la voz

-¿¡Que?!-Gritó Bella-mi niñita, mi bebé, pero ¿Cómo? Siquiera ¿sabe que es lo que es? ¿Lo que somos?

-Por alguna razón, si, lo sabe, se podría decir que lo intuye… tranquila, seguirá la dieta- dijo Edward

-¡No me preocupa que siga o no la dieta! Me importa ella

-A mi igual, pero solo habrá que esperar

-Pero… que hay de mi, ¡ella no me recuerda!- dijo el chucho

-Creo, que habrá que seguir el plan normal-dijo Carlisle

- Y… ¿En que consiste el plan normal?- pregunto nuevamente el perro

-Estar con ella, hablarle de cosas que haya echo, cosas que le gustas, etc. Cosas que la hagan recordar momentos, y así de a poco recuperara la memoria, solo que, no sabemos i la recuperar de a poco, o de grandes recuerdos. Pero, lo que si, hay que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que las cosas le pueden afectar más fácilmente

Renesmee seguía igual, casi no se movía, y su cara, solo expresaba duda, confusión, creo que algo de miedo y… ¿Culpa?

El perro se acercó, tomo la mano libre de Nessie y hablo

-Cariño… ¿realmente no me recuerdas?

-Hemm…- todo mi plan pende de un hilo, que con un simple si se puede cortar, incluso si ella le dice que no…- lo siento pero no

Excelente, es hora de planear, Renesmee sería mía, ahora que no recuerda a este perro, podremos ser simplemente nosotros dos, y ese chucho, no esta en el plan, ni siquiera como una posible mascota

-Pero… me gustaría hacerlo, se ve que estas sufriendo. No quiero que estés así, no por mi culpa

El perro de repente comenzó a llorar, ¿Será que comprendió que ella no lo quería en su vida?

-No te recuerdo, mis recuerdos dicen que no te conozco, pero en cambió, mi corazón dice que si, que eres alguien especial, muy especial para mi. Dime ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jake

Excelente, esto no esta funcionando del modo que quería. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra a mí.

-¿Y que hay de ti? Cuéntame sobre ti

-Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos solos… Después hablaremos contigo, cariño- Dijo Bella

Yo no quería marcharme, yo quería quedarme con ella, y que nunca recordara a esa cosa que se encontraba a su lado. Así que me marche de mala gana. Salí al jardín y allí la vi. Era una hermosa chica, de cabellera corta, me daba la espalda, un presentimiento me hizo querer acercarme a ella, era como la sensación de que debía conocer a esta chica. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo con un paso seguro. Le toqué el hombro, y ella giro rápidamente.

Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, fue raro, ya que fue como si ella estuviera en otro lugar, como si su forma de ver el mundo hubiera cambiado drásticamente en tan solo unos segundos


	6. Capitulo VI

Nota: Al final lean mi comentario

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo VI

**Leah POV**

Iba caminando por el patio de los Cullen, luego de ir a ver a Jake, ya que Seth aún seguía preocupado por este, yo ya no, se que es un chico fuerte y que además por lo rápido que nos curamos, en unas horas andará por allí corriendo, estoy totalmente segura.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro, me di vuelta bruscamente, por un momento pensé que era Jake, incluso Seth, pero al darme vuelta me encontré con un hermoso chico.

En cuanto lo mire a los ojos, sentí como mi mundo, mi realidad se iba volando por la ventana, y como un nuevo mundo, una nueva forma de vida entraba caminando por la ventana. Este Chico, es especial, ahora el es la razón de mi vivir.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Acabo de imprimarme de un total desconocido! Y lo peor, es que lo más probable es que sea un vampiro, ya que anda acá. No, no lo es, ya que me estaría ardiendo la nariz por el olor si lo fuera. Pero entonces… ¿Qué es él? ¿Quién es él?

-Hola- dijo él

-Hola

-¿Como te llamas?

-Leah…

-Un gusto, yo soy Nahuel

Nahuel, Nahuel, por algún motivo me suena conocido ese nombre

-¿Te he visto antes?

-Talvez hace 10 años, cuando pasó el problema con los Volturis

-¡Aaah! Ya, tu eres el chico mitad vampiro

-Si, ¿y tu eres?

-Digamos que soy la chica loba

-Entendido

Un momento, si él vino antes, ¿por que no me imprime en ese momento? ¡Dah! Fácil, esa vez ni siquiera lo mire a la cara.

-¡Hey!- gritó el, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-¿ah? ¿Qué pasó?, perdón, estaba distraía

-Tranquila, solo te dije que eres muy linda

-Gracias- estoy segura de que si fuera un poco más pálida, ya estaría como un tomate

-Dime… ¿Te gustaría salir?

-Hemm… si, claro

-Excelente, entonces, ¿que tal si te invito al cine?

-Esta bien

-Entonces, es una cita, hoy a las 7 ok. Iremos a ver una película a Seattle

Al decir esto se marcho. No podía creer todo lo que había cambiado mi vida en tan solo 15 minutos. Primero, me imprimo, cosa que pensé que nunca me ocurriría, luego me doy cuenta que el chico del que me imprime es un mitad vampiro mitad humano, aunque no tengo nada en contra de eso, y de pronto tengo una cita hoy con él.

**Nahuel POV**

Los ojos de esta chica eran hermosos, sus facciones, su todo, ella es hermosa, pero ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Quién es? Debo averiguarlo

-Hola- dije, con el tono más cortes que pude

-Hola

-¿Como te llamas?

-Leah… - parecía abstraída, como ida

-Un gusto, yo soy Nahuel

-¿Te he visto antes?- pregunto ella dubitativa

Estuve a punto de responderle que no, ya que recordaría unos ojos tan hermosos, al igual que su rostro, pero luego me lo pensé un poco

-Talvez hace 10 años, cuando pasó el problema con los Volturis

-¡Aaah! Ya, tu eres el chico mitad vampiro

-Si, ¿y tu eres?

Me conocía, o más bien dicho estaba acá cuando paso eso, así que ella debía ser una vampira, ahora entiendo la belleza, aunque ¿No debería ser de tez pálida? Y Sus ojos, no podrían tener un color como ese, deberían ser rojos, o dorados si fuera como los Cullen

-Digamos que soy la chica loba

-Entendido

Es una loba, como ese maldito chucho, aunque no entiendo, no hay parecido entre esta belleza y esa cosa que esta en la casa que se encuentra a mis espaldas

-Eres una chica muy hermosa

Ella no dijo nada, al parecer no me estaba escuchando

-¡Hey!- le grite

-¿ah? ¿Qué pasó?, perdón, estaba distraía

-Tranquila, solo te dije que eres muy linda

-Gracias

Ella se sonrojo levemente, se veía aún más hermosa ¿Era eso posible? Claramente lo era, pero al mismo tiempo queda igual de claro que es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que una belleza como ella se vea aún mejor.

-Dime… ¿Te gustaría salir?

-Hemm… -dudo ella- si, claro

-Excelente, entonces, ¿que tal si te invito al cine?

No se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar a donde invitarla, no podía invitarla a cenar, ya que sería una descortesía dejarla comer sola

-Esta bien

-Entonces, es una cita, hoy a las 7 ok. Iremos a ver una película a Seattle

Definitivamente, esta chica sería mía

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizas se pregunten que rayos hace Leah en la historia... bueno, la verdad yo me pregunto lo mismo... es que = me daba lata que ella se quedara sola así qe se me ocurrio esto así Nahuel tambien debera elegir ^-^


	7. Capitulo VII

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo VII**

**Nahuel POV**

No estaba 100% de por que quería a esa chica, tal vez para pasar el rato, para tenerla de reserva por no funcionaba con Nessie… ¿Pero que estoy hablando? Obvio que funcionara con Nessie, ya que se olvido por completo de ese maldito chucho. Bueno, pero no era mala idea tener una reserva, además esa chica esta muy linda

Entré a ver si el chucho ya había dejado a Nessie, y así era, pero no me permitieron hablar con Nessie ya que debía descansar. Así que comencé a planear lo que haría con Leah, primero que nada, me dirigí a hablar con Carlisle para que me prestara uno de sus vehículos.

Me encontraba fuera de su oficina, golpeé suavemente la puerta, y recibí como respuesta un "Adelante Nahuel" de parte de Carlisle. Por lo que le hice caso y pase a su despacho.

-Dime Nahuel

-Bueno, Carlisle, quería saber si me podías facilitar un vehículo para esta tarde

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Puedo saber para qué lo necesitas?

-Claro, lo quiero para dar una vuelta a Seattle, me gustaría llevar a Leah

-Comprendo, por supuesto Nahuel, lo que necesites

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- no se porque razón, pero estando cerca de Carlisle, era imposible no ser educado y cortés

Siguiente paso, hablar con Alice, ella era la mejor cuando se trataba de ropa, de seguro debía tener algo para mí. Cuando iba escaleras abajo me topé con ella

-¿Alice?

-Dime Nahuel

-Bueno quería saber si acaso ¿tienes algo de ropa que me facilites para hoy en la tarde?

-¡Claro! Estaba esperando la oportunidad de hacerte un pequeño cambió de look

-Alice, tranquila, solo quiero un poco de ropa

-Vamos, por favor- me dijo, al momento en que comenzaba a hacer un puchero, su expresión de perro mojado… era irresistible. Esa cara, era imposible decirle que no cuando ponía aquella cara

-Esta bien Alice-ella comenzó a aplaudir y dar pequeños saltitos- pero con una condición- le frené

-¿Cuál?

-Que no se te vaya la mano ¿Ok?

-Esta bien, ahora sígueme, en mi habitación tengo un conjunto de ropa perfecta para ti

En ese momento Alice me tomo del brazo, y salió pitando a su habitación, con migo colgando. Al entrar en el "closet", si es que se le puede llamar a una habitación, más grande que su pieza, totalmente repleta de ropa, ella me condujo a un sector, en donde se ubicaban unos cajones, abrió un par y me paso unos jeans "Levi's" junto con una polera "Maui" con un hermoso estampado. Luego, se dirigió a otro sector de su gran "closet" y me paso unas zapatillas "converse"

-Ahora ponte esto, vuelvo en 2 minutos, para arreglarte ese cabello- dijo haciendo una mueca, como si mi cabello fuera lo más horrible que había visto en su vida

En cuanto se retiró, me cambie de ropa, y tal como dijo ella volvió con un montón de artilugios para arreglarme el cabello, me llevó al baño de su habitación y me sentó, luego me comenzó a hacer unas cosas en el cabello, es lo único que puedo decir, ya que no sé que es lo que me está haciendo exactamente. Veo que corta el cabello, que pone papel y hace un montón de cosas, que realmente no entiendo… así que allí estuve más menos una hora, luego ella me lavó el cabello y me puso frente a un espejo. Quede totalmente anonadado, es decir, el reflejo que yo veía en el espejo no se parecía en nada a mi, o por lo menos al yo de hace unas dos horas

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Capitulo VIII

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo VIII**

**Nahuel POV**

Bueno, es la hora de ir a por Leah, así que salí al patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen, y quede totalmente alucinado con la hermosa figura que se situaba frente a mí.

Leah se veía totalmente hermosa, no estaba ni muy elegante, pero tampoco tan informal. Vestía un hermoso vestido, raro de ver en lugares como este, ya que la parte superior del vestido parecía un kimono, como los que se usan en Japón y la parte inferior del vestido era una falda con unos cuantos vuelos, la falda era corta y abultada. Traía además unas especies de botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, con unos tacos grandes, al estilo Marilyn Manson. Era un atuendo poco común, pero sumamente hermoso. Ella con su corto cabello suelto, se veía tan indomable, sus ojos tan hermosos y resaltados con aquella sombra de ojos con la cuál se maquillo. Cada detalle de ella era sumamente hermoso, parecía una diosa que había bajado y con la cual tuve la suerte de toparme.

-¿Es demasiado?- pregunto ella al ver que yo no decía nada

-No, claro que no- respondí- es que te vez hermosa, no tengo palabras

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien

-¿Vamos?

-Ok, pero ¿Qué veremos?

-Una película que me recomendaron, tiene romance, suspenso y terror. Bueno, sobre todo romance-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Ella se sonrojo un poco, su veía hermosa. A pesar de que su sangre se juntaba en su rostro, yo no sentía deseos de atacarla, por el contrario, yo sentía que debía protegerla, que debía respetarla y hacerla feliz. Su sangre no se me apetecía para nada.

-Esta bien- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha, se veía tan inocente e indefensa

Nos subimos al auto de Carlisle y partimos a Seattle

**Nessie POV**

Me encontraba en el bosque que esta al lado de la casa, me encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, a decir verdad la rama estaba bien alta, pero igualmente me sentía a gusto en ese lugar

De repente sentí que alguien se acercaba y sentí el aroma de Jacob sumamente cerca, su aroma era totalmente embriagador, su piel tenía un olor a leña salada, de esa que trae la marea del océano

Jake se me acerco y me pidió que bajara para poder hablar mejor, le concedí su petición y baje de aquel árbol y cuando estábamos frente a frente él hablo

-Nessie ¿Te gustaría salir?- dijo Jacob

-¿A que te refieres?

-A salir, fuera de esta casa, lejos de este bosque, paseemos por allí, no puedes estar encerrada acá

-¿A dónde?

-Vayamos al cine

-Jacob, yo...

-Dime solo Jake, dale, vamos al cine, hay una película que están dando en el cine de Seattle, que morías por ir a ver

-Si, pero antes que perdiera la memoria

-Vamos, nos vamos a divertir- en ese momento puso aquella cara de perro mojado, aquella cara debería estar prohibida, es demasiado manipuladora- además dudo que tus gustos hayan cambiado demasiado, estoy seguro de que te gustara la película

-Pero... no se si puedo salir

-Vamos, no hay problema, ya les pregunté y me apoyan

No tenía escapatoria, era darle el sí que tanto separaba o un No, y eso sería como tomar sus ilusiones, ponerlas en una mesa, luego tomar un martillo, y romper, moler sus ilusiones, dejarlas hechas trisas, y no quería eso...

-Esta bien- dije

-Excelente, ve a cambiarte ropa, nos vamos en 10 minutos

-Ok

Fui a la casa, y al entrar tía Alice me esperaba con una teñida hermosa, apenas entré en la casa ella me arrastró a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa, además me maquillo y me peino. En ese momento me pregunte si acaso siempre me había tratado así

-Tía…- dije

-Dime Alice, me haces sentir vieja con lo de "Tía"

-Pero si tienes como 80 años… o más

-Si, pero igualmente represento 17, así que no me hagas sentir como una abuela

-Ok, Alice… ¿Siempre he sido tu muñeca?

-¿Mi muñeca? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, siempre me has tratado como ahora, digo, ¿siempre me has vestido, peinado, maquillado y todo eso? Eso es más menos ser tu muñeca en tamaño real

-Jajaja, suenas igual a tu mamá, ella me dice lo mismo. Pero si, siempre lo he hecho, de hecho lo hago con la mayoría, yo elijo todo lo que se usa en esta casa

-Wow

-Bueno, estás lista, Jake te espera, así que pásalo bien

Al salir estaba Jake mirándome con una cara de bobo, uno totalmente baboso. No me había fijado en lo que había puesto Alice, así que me mire y quede sorprendida al ver aquel corto vestido de estilo "gothic-otaku" o algo por el estilo, la parte superior del vestido era un corsé y la pequeña parte inferior era una muy pero muy corta falda, el vestido era rojo, pero muy hermoso, aunque también muy revelador

-Nos vamos- dijo el luego de unos minutos de mirarme

-Claro- dije

Nos subimos al auto de mi papá- wow es raro decirle así a alguien que aparenta 17 años, aunque en realidad tenga unos 120 años- y nos fuimos al cine, a ver esa película que tanto quería ver yo cuando no había perdido la memoria

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola! Bueno, después de mucho rato de no actualizar les dejo esta linda actu jaja, lo siento pero no había tenido tiempo bueno, las imágenes de los vestidos de Nessie & Leah las pueden ver en mi perfil, allí esta el link, ustedes hacen clic y se abre una foto de los vestidos, son muy hermosos

Y, que tal? ¿Se merece un review? ¿Se merece agregarlo a favoritos?

Cuídense y gracias por leer ^-^


	9. Capitulo IX

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Nessie POV**

Llegamos al cine y Jake compró las entradas para la función que venía de la película, teníamos 30 minutos antes de que empezara la película y aún era temprano, así que me invito un helado.

Jake se veía realmente sexy, con aquella polera tan ceñida al cuerpo que resaltaba sus músculos de tal forma que me hacía imaginarme un par de cosas que no son muy apropiadas. Comencé a mirar su irresistible cuerpo, su espalda tan ancha y sexy y poco a poco fui bajando la mirada, hasta llegar a aquel punto en que la espalda deja de ser espalda. Su trasero era… tan… deseable, se veía tan duro, redondito, aquellos jeans que llevaba puestos le favorecían en demasía aquella parte de su cuerpo que sentía que me llamaba a tocarlo. La tentación estaba, pero yo no caería presa de ella.

-Hey Nessie- dijo Jake casi en un grito

-¿Ah? Disculpa estaba distraída

-Si, me di cuenta

Me sonroje ante la idea de que me haya sorprendido mirándole el trasero, tal vez lo hizo, pero no mencionó nada

-Dije que de que sabor quieres tu helado

-Ah, de Frutos del Bosque

-Y…

-Chocolate

-Lo sabía, definitivamente tus gustos no cambian

Después de comernos el helado nos dirigimos a la sala de cine, aún nos quedaban unos minutos, así que al llegar nos fuimos a sentar en las butacas de más arriba, realmente esas eran las más cómodas

La película estaba apunto de comenzar cuando un olor me llamo la atención, era un aroma muy parecido al de Jake, pero con algunas variaciones, también sentí el olor de Nahuel por el rededor, entonces Nahuel junto a Leah comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta las butacas que estaban cerca de butacas en las que nos encontrábamos con Jake. Ellos al parecer no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia en el lugar, yo no podía despegar la vista de Nahuel, que se veía realmente atractivo, además me daba una sensación rara tener a Nahuel y a Jake en la misma habitación.

En ese momento Nahuel corrió el rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me quede paralizada por que cuando nos miramos sentí como un choque de corriente me recorría la espalda y en ese momento se apagaron todas las luces y comenzó la película. A pesar de mi buena vista no pude ver a Nahuel después de Eso

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo Jake, que me tenía abrazada

-No… nada

-¿Estas segura?

-Tranquilo, no es nada

-Ok- me respondió poco convencido

De esta forma paso toda la película, estaba muy buena, pero me perdía a ratos, ya que me ponía a revisar la sala de cine con la mirada, para ver si encontraba a Nahuel, la verdad no estoy segura de porque lo busco siquiera, pero tengo un presentimiento que no es una buena idea tener a Nahuel y Jake en el mismo sitio

A la salida de la película, hice lo posible porque Jake se quedara un ratio más en la sala con migo, para que de esta forma no nos fuéramos a topar con Nahuel y Leah, pero no lo conseguí por mucho rato, pero al parecer había logrado mi objetivo

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras del cine cuando todo lo que creí que había logrado se fue al tarro de la basura en 5 segundos. Apareció Nahuel junto a Leah, y obviamente Jake lo vio, y viceversa. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, pero no era una mirada muy cómoda que digamos, más bien sus miradas eran de odio, de amenaza, casi podía ver los rayos que salían de sus ojos

-Jake, vayámonos por favor- dije con la cabeza gacha, tomándolo del brazo

Tenía un fuerte sentimiento de que si no nos íbamos de allí en ese instante no pasaría nada bueno. Al parecer mi petición no estaba funcionando del todo, por lo que le toe la cara para que me mirara y lo mire fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de súplica

Al parecer eso funciono, ya que se dio la vuelta y nos comenzamos a dirigir al auto que se encontraba a unos pasos, pero antes de que siquiera Jake alcanzara a abrirme la puerta del vehículo Nahuel decidió hablar

-¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Ya no tienes modales? ¿O acaso tu perrito se canso del paseo? Porque lo sacaste a pasear ¿no es así?

En ese momento Jake dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Nahuel, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, cuando Nahuel se posó a su lado y le dijo

-Aquí no perrito, quiero que sea una pelea real y no una actuación de la pelea de un par de débiles humanos. Te espero en la claro en el que esperamos a los Vulturis aquella vez

-Jake por favor- le susurré

-Nessie yo…

-Hazlo por mí -le susurre

Jake me tomó por la cintura y nos dirigimos al auto

-Gracias

-wow… Al pulgoso lo controlan

-Ya para por favor- susurro Leah, se notaba que hacía lo posible por controlar su furia, obviamente los comentarios hacia Jake le afectaban, ya que ella también era de la manada

-Adiós Nahuel- dije para que se callará


	10. Capitulo X

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**Nessie POV**

Nahuel era un imbécil, no se como es que se me paso por la cabeza la estúpida idea de llegar a salir con él, realmente era un estúpido que solo buscaba chicas para divertirse y nada más. Además como puede ser tan mujeriego, digo, él andaba con Leah… Leah, se veía que no le agrado mucho el comportamiento de Nahuel, espero que no la haga sufrir

Miré a Jake de reojo, se veía realmente tenso. La forma en que se había comportado frente a Nahuel, fue linda, fue muy caballeroso de su parte haberme defendido. Pero debo admitir que realmente se veía sexy mientras peleaba con Nahuel, y esa expresión que tenía ahora, era tan seductora, su mirada era tan cortante y cariñosa al mismo tiempo, sus ojos son realmente hipnotizantes y seductores. Aún estaba algo irritado, su ceño fruncido hacía resaltar más aún sus ojos- si es eso posible-. Al mirar sus ojos no pude evitar bajar la mirada un poco y ver sus labios, tan carnosos y jugosos- De la nada me dieron una ganas de morder esos labios, pero no para saciar mi sed de sangre, si no que mi sed de él- sus labios que me llamaban de una forma que era prácticamente irresistible

Mi mano se movió prácticamente sola a la mejilla de Jake y en el momento pensé

"_No pienses en él, solo olvídalo y ayúdame a recordar"_

Su reacción fue tan exquisitamente sexy. Se relajo instantáneamente y su cara paso a ser la de un chico lleno de ira, a la de un chico extremadamente tierno y cariñoso, pero no por esto menos sexy. Realmente esta reacción de su parte me encantó y quise volver a tocarlo, sentía una especie de vació ahora que mi mano no tocaba su mejilla, por lo que volví a acariciar su mejilla, solo que ahora sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, fue una extraña sensación, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Esta sensación causo estragos en mí y se puede decir que me aloque, esa corriente que recorrió mi columna vertebral y mi cuerpo me afectó como una droga e inevitablemente me éxito. Y como tenía mi mano en su mejilla no pude evitar transmitirle un mensaje

"_Ayúdame a recordarte, a recordar el amor, a recordar por que me iba a casar contigo"_

El se estacionó a un lado de la carretera y me miro con sus bellos ojos, transmitían confusión, pasión y algo más que no estoy segura de que era

-Nessie… yo- dijo algo desconcertado

-Jake…-no sabía que decir, así que simplemente dije lo que sentía y quería- solo ayúdame a recordarte, ayúdame a volver en mí, a volver a sentir algo por ti

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Correcto esa es una buena pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quiero que haga? Realmente no lo se… ¿o si? Lo pensé por un momento y me di cuenta de lo que realmente quería, lo que deseaba y lo que anhelaba recibir de él en ese momento

-Jake… solo… hazme tuya de una vez por todas, hazme gritar tu nombre de placer

**Jacob POV**

Casi pierdo el control con las palabras de Nahuel, si no es por Nessie, le hubiera partido la cara allí mismo. Es que ese tipo no podía ser más cara dura. Salir con Leah y sacarle a Nessie en cara que no lo saludaba y que no tenía modales

-Jake- me dijo Nessie- ¿podrías tranquilizarte un poco?

-¿De que hablas?- le dije tratando de concentrarme en la carretera

-Se nota demasiado en tu rostro que estás furioso y tenso. Solo cálmate un poco ¿ok?

-Haré lo posible

Ella paso su mano por mi rostro, dándome una suave caricia en la mejilla y al mismo tiempo un mensaje

"_No pienses en él, solo olvídalo y ayúdame a recordar"_

Su tacto me tranquilizo en una forma más rápido de lo que pensé, cuándo Nessie se dio cuenta de esto, volvió a pasar su mano por mi mejilla, era un roce que provocaba una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo a través de mi columna vertebral, me sentía en las nubes, totalmente ido. Era como si mi alma hubiera abandonado mi cuerpo y yo estuviera volando, me sentía excelente, realmente era una rara sensación

"_Ayúdame a recordarte, a recordar el amor, a recordar por que me iba a casar contigo"_

Eso me dejo totalmente en shock, me estacione en la carretera y la miré fijamente a los ojos, no se que reflejaba mi mirada, pero la de ella reflejaba amor, necesidad, lujuria y pasión

-Nessie yo…

-Jake… solo ayúdame a recordarte, ayúdame a volver en mi, a volver a sentir algo por ti

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Jake… solo… hazme tuya de una vez por todas, hazme gritar tu nombre de placer

Eso realmente no me lo esperaba


	11. Capitulo XI

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**Nessie POV**

Solo necesitaba sentir el roce de su piel contra la mía, no estoy segura de que es lo que me llevó a esto… solo sé que esta sensación me recorre por completo y que prácticamente salía expulsada por mis poros

-Jake… por favor- susurré en su oído con la voz más sexy que pude emitir

-Ne…Nessie…y-yo-o- realmente estaba nervioso

-Vamos Jake- susurre y luego mordí el lóbulo de su oreja

-No… no puedo Nessie

-Dale Jake, juguemos un ratito… déjame jugar con el lobito feroz

-Nessie… podrías salir lastimada…el lobo se encuentra hambriento

Esta última frase me hizo saber que había conseguido la victoria y que conseguiría lo que quería

-Entonces veremos que puede hacer con esta chica, mira que tengo hambre… pero de ti

En ese momento me abalancé sobre él y lo comencé a besar desenfrenadamente, necesitaba de él, no podía alejarme ni siquiera un centímetro de su cuerpo. Jake estaba igual que yo, me mordió juguetonamente el cuello, y la sensación de placer que sentí en ese instante recorrió cada centímetro de mi ser. Comencé a sacarle aquella polera que tanto estorbaba en ese momento.

Al salir la polera pude ver su torso descubierto, esto realmente me incitó a seguir lo que estaba planeando.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda, tan ancha y seductora… en este instante Jake es mi mundo por completo, me da lo mismo si lo recuerdo o no, me da lo mismo Nahuel, me da lo mismo el mundo, me da lo mismo todo, solo quiero hacer esto, disfrutarlo y de paso ver si recuerdo algo

Las manos de Jake tomaron vida propia y cada una de las caricias que me proporcionaban me incitaba más y más a terminar este jueguito y a comenzar de una vez por todas, la acción. Pero en el momento en que me propuse bajar sus pantalones su celular comenzó a sonar y a vibrar

-Mierda- dijo Jake- dame un minuto… es un mensaje de texto

**Jake POV**

Cuando por fin iba a comenzar lo bueno mi celular comenzó a vibrar y comenzó a sonar el sonido tan reconocido que me anunciaba que tenía un mensaje de texto

-Mierda. Dame un minuto… es un mensaje de texto

Tomé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Edward, lo vi y decía:

"_Jake, Nahuel ya llegó, así que más te vale estar acá a más tardar 5 minutos, si no es así puedes ir despidiéndote de tu vida. Que Alice no pueda ver lo que hacen no significa que tienes libertad de actos Jake… Ya sabes, 5 minutos"_

-Rayos… Nessie, creo que deberemos dejar esto para otro día… ya que o si no, perderé mi vida en 5 minutos- dije acomodándome en el auto y echarlo a andar

Conduje a 250 km/hrs y llegué a la casa de los Cullen en 3 minutos

Al estacionarme apareció inmediatamente Edward en la puerta del copiloto para abrirle la puerta a Nessie

-Esta vez te salvaste Jake

Me despedí de Nessie y me dirigí al bosque, entré en fase y lo primero que busque fue a Leah, no la encontré

"Leah no está en fase"-dijo Seth

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, hasta hace poco estaba a un lado de la casa de los Cullen con Nahuel"

"Pase por allí, y bueno, no la vi"

"Entonces no los sé… ¿para qué la buscas?"

"Quería hablar con ella por algo que paso con Nahuel"

"Cuando la vea le diré que quieres hablar con ella"

"Ok, Seth, ya ve a dormir has estado bastante rato acá"

Después de decir esto Seth salió de fase… Y estuve todo el resto de la noche preguntándome que estaría haciendo Leah, digo, se supone que debería estar algo enojada con Nahuel, después de todo nos ofendió ¿o no? Aunque si Nahuel es su objeto de imprimación es muy difícil que este enojado con el… Es como que yo me enfade con Nessie… lo que es prácticamente imposible

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, me puse alerta… cuando se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para detectar su aroma me di cuenta que se trataba de Nessie, entonces salí de fase y me enfunde los vaqueros. Cuando apareció entre los árboles y me vio una sonrisa se formo en su rostro… esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Nessie se acercó a mi poco a poco y en cuanto estuvo frente a mi me miro con picardía

-Ahora podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos en el auto- me susurro en el oído y luego me mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja

Dicho esto me empujo y caímos sobre unas hojas

-Que comience la acción- dijo


	12. Capitulo XII

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

**Nessie POV**

Después de que Jake se marchara fui a hablar con mamá, necesitaba preguntarle un par de cosas sobre Nahuel y Jake

-Mamá- no sé porque, pero se me hacía tan natural decirle así

-Dime

-Hm… bueno, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Jake y Nahuel?

-Bueno… realmente su relación no es nada buena

-¿Por qué?

-Por la simple razón de que ninguno de ellos te quiere compartir con el otro

-Ya veo…

Después de eso estuve en mi habitación meditando aquello, pero seguía sin entender muy bien que tenía que ver Leah entremedio… Ya que ella estaba con Nahuel cuando nos encontramos fuera el cine… y bueno, Nahuel esta con Leah ¿no? Y creo que yo estoy con Jake.

En ese momento mis recuerdos volaron automáticamente a lo que casi paso con Jake aquella tarde en el auto… entonces decidí hacerle una pequeña "visita"

Salí de casa y me dirigí al bosque siguiendo su aroma, hasta que lo encontré. Me acerque poco a poco hacia él y no pude evitar formar una sonrisa al ver su reacción de asombro al encontrarme allí.

-Ahora podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos en el auto- le dije en cuanto estuve frente a él, luego le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, luego lo empuje y caímos sobre unas hojas -Que comience la acción

Dicho esto aproveche que ya se encontraba sin polera y me saqué mi chaqueta. Jake se encontraba absorto mirándome y como al parecer estaba en shock y no tenía prisa me puse sobre él lo besé apasionadamente mientras le bajaba aquellos vaqueros que tanto estorbaban, aunque fui yo la que salió sorprendida al darme cuenta que no andaba con ropa interior

-¿Por qué se me hace que estabas preparado para esto?

-Porque cuando entro en fase llevo conmigo solo unos vaqueros- respondió, explicándome lo obvio- y no niegues que te gustó

-¿Lo he negado?-dije terminando de sacarle los vaqueros- además, yo también vine preparada

Al decir esto me saque la polera que traía y le hice notar que yo también me encontraba sin ropa interior

Lo hice ponerse cómodo en la improvisada cama de hojas secas, mientras yo me paraba

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No que querías ver al lobo feroz?

-Muy gracioso Jake, solo quiero hacer esto- dije sacándome los shorts de forma muy sensual, mientras le hacía un baile sexy para exitarlo más aún

Cuando ocurrió lo que quería- para lo cual no espere mucho- me acerqué a él lentamente, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le hable al oído

-Jake… hazme tuya aquí y ahora, hazme saber porque me iba a casar contigo, porque te prefiero a ti, demuéstrame que realmente eres un lobo ¿o acaso es solo un disfraz?

-No tuviste que haber dicho eso último- me advirtió antes de cumplir mi petición y hacerme suya en ese instante

Al terminar me levante, no sin antes besarlo- como si no nos hubiéramos besado suficiente mientras… ¡Basta!- me vestí, me despedí de él y me dirigí a la cabaña

En cuanto llegué papá se me acerco inmediatamente

-¿Dónde estabas Nessie? Te buscamos por todas partes

-Salí a cazar- _"un lobito"_ pensé para mis adentros- tenía algo de sed- _"sed de Jake"_ realmente en momentos como este agradecía que Mamá ocupara su escudo sobre mí

-Nos hubieras avisado para acompañarte- dijo mamá poniéndose a un lado de papá- Nos preocupamos por ti, al menos hubieras dejado una nota

-Claro, lo siento. Lo haré la próxima vez, pero no se preocupen le pedí a Jake que me acompañara- dije para explicar la razón por la cual su aroma estaba mezclado con el mío

-Ok… es mejor que vayas a dormir, te ves cansada

-Sí, tengo algo de sueño

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté y cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño mamá entro en mi habitación y se sentó a los pies de mi cama

-Cariño. Sé que no fuiste a cazar animales exactamente. Tranquila… Edward no sabe

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy mujer y soy tu madre, se nota en tus ojos un brillo diferente, un cambio… así que digamos que solo lo sé y tú acabas de confirmármelo, pero no vine a eso. Vine a pedirte que por favor no juegues con los sentimientos de Jake, tal vez esas no sean tus intenciones, pero bueno no sé qué es lo que sientes por él, no si sientes lo mismo que antes, así que solo te digo eso, ten cuidado con lo que haces con él… no quiero que sufra y tampoco quiero que tu sufras

-…- no pude responderle nada a lo que me dijo

-Descansa- dijo besándome la frente, luego se retiró

Sus palabras me hicieron refeccionar ¿Qué era lo que realmente quise hacer con Jake? ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? ¿Fue amor o solo sexo? Está última pregunta me incomodó un poco, ya que él me amaba, estaba claro, pero ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Lo amo? ¿Qué hay de Nahuel?

Nahuel… al recordarlo se formaron aún más preguntas en mi cabeza. Las preguntas eran tantas que no me dejaban dormir y peor aún, me estaban provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Decidí abrir la ventana para recibir un poco de aire y despejar un poco mi mente. Luego fui al baño y me moje la cara, encontré unas aspirinas en una repisa y me tomé una junto con un vaso de agua. No estaba segura de si harían o no efecto, pero por algo estaban allí ¿no?

Volví a acostarme y después de un rato logré conciliar al fin el sueño


	13. Capitulo XIII

Summary.-

A solo unas semanas de la Boda de Jake y Nessie, Nahuel llega, y decide luchar, por la chica mitad vampiro, que desde que conoció quiere para él. Así es como comienza la lucha entre Jake y Nahuel, para ver quien se quedara con la querida Nessie. Pero el destino le juega una mala pasada a Jake, y Nessie sufre un accidente, en el que además de que casi muere, ella pierde la memoria, y no recuerda a cuál de los dos realmente ama. Obviamente Nahuel toma esto para su provecho y trata de engatusar a Nessie, para que se quede con él y no recuerde a Jake por ningún motivo. Nessie no sabe que hacer, ya que aunque su familia le diga que ella desde un principio quiere a Jake, ella se siente totalmente confundida, ya que Nahuel la trata de una forma que la hace sentir especial, no es igual que con Jake, ya que con Jake, ella se siente segura y se siente una princesa, en cambio con Nahuel, ella logra sentirse como una verdadera mujer, aunque en realidad solo tenga 10 años… ¿Qué ganará? ¿El Amor o el Placer?

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

**Nessie POV**

Al despertar las dudas seguían en mi cabeza, eran como abejas que zumbaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Era realmente irritante y además me estaba causando una gran jaqueca

-Hola Cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Con un panal de abejas- fue lo que atine a responder

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento papá, pero realmente siento que tengo miles de abejas en mi cabeza, es una sensación realmente asquerosa, no puedo pensar con claridad solo siento zumbidos y eso me molesta mucho

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con tu abuelito para que te revise?

-Edward no exageres por favor, la niña solo tiene jaqueca- dijo mamá entrando en la habitación- Cariño tomate una aspirina y sal a tomar algo de aire

-Gracias mamá

-De nada linda

Hice lo que me recomendó mamá, pero le sume algo de mi autoría. Salí a tomar aire, pero con un cuaderno y un lápiz en mano, llegue a un claro en el bosque, me eche en el pasto y decidí escribir mis inquietudes y tratar de darles alguna respuesta

_Lista de inquietudes_

_1.- ¿Qué siento por Jake?_

_2.- ¿Qué siento por Nahuel?_

_3.- ¿Por qué hice lo que hice con Jake?_

_4.- ¿Fue amor, necesidad o calentura?_

_5.- ¿Estoy celosa de Leah?_

_6.- ¿Estoy enamorada de alguien?_

_7.- ¿Qué hice con Jake?_

_8.- ¿Siento algo nuevo por alguno?_

Comencé a pensar seriamente y no le encontré ninguna respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas. Ya que tenía una confusión enorme en mi cabeza, sentía muchas emociones y no sabía por qué las sentía

Me recosté sobre mi espalda y comencé a mirar las nubes tratando de organizar tanto mis pensamientos como mis emociones. Después de estar así un buen rato decidí abrir nuevamente el cuaderno en una página por el centro de este.

Ya que tratar de pensar en otra cosa no está funcionando, decidí escribir, tratar de escribir todo lo que sentía y cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza

_Confusión_

_Mil pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza_

_Mil sentimientos pasan por mi corazón_

_Sigo sin entender por qué siento eso_

_Siento amor, temor, ira y mil cosas más_

_Y no se a quien va cada sentimiento_

_Una gran confusión _

_Existe en todo mí ser_

_¿Cómo remediarla?_

_Eso aún no lo se_

_Me siento perdida en este mundo_

_Siento que este no es mi lugar_

_Pero si no es este_

_Entonces ¿Cuál es?_

_Mi destino no está escrito en piedra_

_Debo escribirlo yo misma_

_Pero ¿Cómo escribirlo si aún_

_No estoy seguro de lo que quiero?_

_Esta duda es la que realmente me mata_

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

_¿Qué es lo que necesito?_

_¿Qué es lo que deseo?_

_Preguntas tan iguales,_

_Pero con un significado distinto_

_Pero al mismo tiempo_

_Con una misma respuesta_

"_no lo sé"_

Al terminar de escribir estas palabras, realmente mi mente quedo mucho más tranquila, sentí como de a poco el panal que existía en mi cabeza iba desapareciendo y como la paz y la tranquilidad comenzaba a inundar cada parte de mi. Era una sensación tan reconfortante que no pude hacer más que recostarme sobre mi espalda y comenzar a caer en un profundo, confortante y reponedor sueño.

**Jake POV**

Aún no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado anoche, lo que hice con Nessie… era mucha información que mi cerebro aún no se dignaba a terminar de procesar, aunque creo que así era mejor, ya que todo lo que hicimos se conservara mejor de solo recordarlo…

Nessie, nunca me imagine que se comportara así en este tipo de situaciones, digo, ni en mis más lujuriosos sueños Nessie tomaba el control de todo, pero debo admitir que me encanto ser su esclavo

La experiencia de anoche fue estupenda y la sensación que sentí en ese momento fue mucho mejor que cuando tu cuerpo se llena adrenalina mientras peleas con un montón de vampiros

Lo mejor era que no me cruzara con Edward hasta que pudiera controlar mis recuerdos y divagaciones, y tampoco era bueno toparme con Jasper con el revuelo de hormonas… así que no me cruzare con Edward a menos que quiera morir


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

**Nessie POV**

Desperté un rato después, al sentir unas gotas frías en mi cara, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que de el hermoso cielo que había estado iluminando el día había sido completamente cubierto de nubes totalmente grises y se estaba poniendo a llover, y parecía que se acercaba una tormenta. Me paré rápidamente y me dirigí a casa, hacía mucho frío y yo solo estaba con unos shorts y una pequeña polera sin mangas y un gran escote, que al mismo tiempo revelaba solo lo justo y necesario

En el camino a casa me pilló un viento frío que me puso la piel completamente de gallina y comencé a estornudar, hasta que llegué a casa, con frío, mojada, y parece que con un resfriado

Cuando mamá se dio cuenta de cómo estaba fue inmediatamente a mi lado

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lo se- dije con la nariz tapada, tenía prácticamente los mocos colgando

-Por Dios Nessie… Estoy segura de que agarraste un resfriado

-Yo también- dijo papá entrando a la estancia con una cortavientos en las manos- toma, ponte esto, iremos a ver a Carlisle para que te revise

-Ok- dije poniéndomela cortavientos

Salimos los tres de la casa y nos dirigimos donde mis abuelos. Cuando saltamos sobré el Río que esta tras la casa otro viento frío me dejo con los pelos de punta aún cuando me encontraba con aquella chaqueta puesta

Al entrar a la casa, estoy segura de que todos nos escucharon llegar, hubiera sido imposible que no lo hicieran, ya que además de que tienen súper oído, era imposible que alguien en la casa no hubiera escuchado el sonoro "Achís" que di al cruzar la puerta

De un segundo a otro todos se encontraban a mí alrededor, para saber que ocurría

-Carlisle… creo que ha pescado un resfriado- dijo papá

-Bueno… vamos a asegurarnos de eso, Nessie ven conmigo

-Si claro

Carlisle me guió hasta su despacho donde me examinó unos minutos y me tomó la temperatura, luego de lo cuál me explico que efectivamente me había resfriado, pero que no era tan leve como sospechó en un principio, ya que tenía temperatura- más de la normal- y me dijo que eso se debía a que había estado en lugares fríos sin mucho abrigo o algo por el estilo

Ante esas palabras inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza la noche que pase con Jake, pero la borré de mi mente lo antes posible, para que papá no se diera cuenta… y además…. No se si eso contaba como estar desabrigada, ya que por lo que recuerdo el ambiente estaba bastante HOT- ¡ya basta Nessie!- bueno y además Jake estaba muy calentito… siempre lo esta

En cuanto este recuerdo paso fugazmente por mi cabeza recordé el cuaderno… lo había dejado en aquel claro, debía ir por el

Ya habíamos bajado las escaleras y planeaba salir a buscar el cuaderno cuando una voz me detuvo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me dijo Carlisle

-A… A buscar algo que deje en el bosque mientras dormía hoy por la tarde- dije rápidamente

-Para nada, ya te dije que el resfriado no es tan leve como pensé en un principio, por lo que debes guardar reposo

-Pero si ya me siento mejor- mentí

Pero como siempre algo tenía que delatar mi mentira y esta vez no fue solamente el sonrojo típico de la fiebre, si no que también lo fue un nuevamente sonoro "Achís", pero como la suerte no estaba para nada de mi lado no fue solo un "Achís", si no que a este le siguieron como mínimo unos 3 más y luego de eso tenía la nariz demasiado tapada para respirar por esta

-Si claro, eso se nota- Dijo Emmett burlándose de mí

-A la cama- dijo Esme algo preocupada

-Vamos Nessie- me dijo Alice- te mostraré unos nuevos pijamas Victoria Secret que traje, para que elijas unos cuantos

Por lo que no me quedo más alternativa que subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación que habían amueblado hace un par de años especialmente para mí, con una hermosa y cómoda cama, con todo lo que yo pudiera necesitar

-Los pijamas están en tu closet- dijo Alice- si alguno no te gusta o no te queda… ya sabes siempre lo podemos dar a caridad

-Si… Tía Alice- dije

-Solo Alice… que me haces sentir vieja

-Con todo respeto, pero… eres vieja

-¡Oye!

-¡Vas para los 100 años! ¿Vas a decirme que eso es joven?

-Bueno… comparado con tu padre y Carlisle… si

-Si, pero comparado conmigo o con un humano no

-Si… pero yo no soy ni como tu, ni tampoco soy un humano… por lo que soy joven- dijo riendo jovialmente- OK… ¿qué querías preguntar?

-¿Hasta cuando estaré resfriada?

-Cariño… ya sabes que no puedo ver el futuro de los "mestizos" por llamarlo de alguna forma

-Pero… ¿Sabes cuando dejara de llover?

-Eso sí

-¿Cuándo?

-En unos 3 días más menos… claros si no hay cambios en los vientos y eso, ya que eso podría bien acortar la lluvia, o por el contrario alargarla otros días más

-Mm… Ok Gracias

**Nahuel POV**

Iba por el bosque simplemente haciendo nada especial, ya que el cielo se había estado comenzando a nublar y estaba comenzando a llover, por lo que me dirigía a la casa de los Cullen, cuando sentí el aroma de Nessie muy reciente en un claro, me acerqué y ella no estaba allí, pero lo que si, había un cuaderno junto con un lápiz, me acerqué y me dí cuenta de que era de Nessie, lo tomé y me fui a refugiar de la lluvia para poder verlo con más calma

En el centro de este se encontraba con hermoso y profundo poema firmado por ella, realmente era una buena escritora, seguí ojeando el cuaderno, hasta que hallé una página con unos puntos enumerados, los comencé a leer lleno de curiosidad, pero después de leer los dos primeros puntos me dí cuenta de que era una lista de cosas para comprar en la tienda, seguí ojeando el cuaderno y encontré otra lista parecida, solo que esta no era una lista de compras, era una muy distinta que tenía unas cosas anotadas que no comprendía muy bien a que se refería, decía:

_Lista de inquietudes_

_1.- ¿Qué siento por Jake?_

_2.- ¿Qué siento por Nahuel?_

_3.- ¿Por qué hice lo que hice con Jake?_

_4.- ¿Fue amor, necesidad o calentura?_

_5.- ¿Estoy celosa de Leah?_

_6.- ¿Estoy enamorada de alguien?_

_7.- ¿Qué hice con Jake?_

_8.- ¿Siento algo nuevo por alguno?_

Todo iba bien hasta que llegue al punto nº 4, en el que comprendí todo y realmente no podía creerlo, por lo que cerré el cuaderno y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen con el cuaderno en mano, talvez le preguntaría a Nessie que significaba eso, pero creo que no sería lo más adecuado, ya que después de todo solo somos amigos y además estoy "saliendo" con Leah, aunque claro ella es una hermosa chica, que creo que realmente me agrada y gusta, no olvido el la principal razón por la que vine a Forks

Al llegar a la mansión de los Cullen, por que eso era, una mansión. Vi que todos estaban hablando sobre algo, por lo que solo le hice una seña de saludo a Emmett que me miró durante un rato y me dirigí a la habitación que me habían asignado, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella sentí el inconfundible aroma de Nessie en la habitación contigua a la mía, y podía oír claramente la respiración de ella, por lo que talvez más tarde tendríamos una conversación a solas

* * *

**Hola chicas, perdón por la demora en subir capitulo, pero es que con todo el alboroto del terremoto, y además se cortó el Internet en mi casa por motivos que desconozco totalmente, así que lamento la demora, pero he acá el capitulo al fin ^^**

**Chicas les advierto… el siguiente capitulo ya esta mayoritariamente planeado y quizás pronto haya un 1313 entre Nahuel y Nessie… por lo que si ustedes me lo piden… como lo hicieron con el 1313 de Jake & Nessie, les haga un One-Shot ;)**

**Ok… no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito verde y dejar un rr, ya sea una amenaza de que actualice luego, una felicitación por el cap, un comentario, crítica, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios ;) además díganme si les gustaría un one-shot**


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XIV**

**Nahuel POV**

Estaba frente la puerta de mi habitación y dudaba en si entrar o no a la pieza de Nessie, se que ella estaba allí, es decir, sentía fuertemente su aroma mezclado con algo de pasto y el agua, de seguro se mojo con la lluvia, pero el aroma que salía de ese cuarto era sumamente seductor, por lo que comencé a acercarme a su dormitorio, pero justo cuando iba a entrar sentí que alguien venía, por lo que entre rápidamente a mi pieza y me recosté en la cama mirando fijamente el techo

En eso alguien toco la puerta

-Adelante

-Nahuel…- dijo Esme asomando la cabeza por la puerta- nosotros vamos a salir a cazar… ¿Te importaría echarle un ojo a Nessie?

-¿Por qué? ¿Esta enferma?

-Si… está resfriada, con fiebre… ten cuidado no te vayas a resfriar tú también

-No, tranquila… vayan con confianza, yo me encargo de Nessie

-Gracias- dicho esto ella se fue

Excelente… esta era mi oportunidad para tener mi encuentro cercano con Nessie, sin distracciones, sin gente cerca, solo ella y yo

Esperé unos minutos para asegurarme de que ya no hubiera nadie en la casa y de que estuvieran lejos ya, cuando estuve 100% seguro de esto salí de la habitación y entré en la de Renesmeé, ella estaba recostada en su cama, tapada hasta la barbilla, se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa… se notaba que estaba enferma… eso la hacía ver más frágil y yo sentía la inexpiable sensación de tener que protegerla

Me acerqué a su cama lentamente, y me quede allí mirándola dormir un rato, luego tomé su mano con la mía, y en el mismo momento en que su piel toco la mía, llegaron a mi mente unas imágenes de ella caminando por el bosque con poca ropa, aquello era realmente excitante, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando en el sueño apareció ese maldito chucho de Jacob, y comenzó la "acción", realmente no podía soportar aquellas imágenes, por lo que pose mi mano sobre su mejilla, la cuál estaba caliente, en ese momento las imágenes fueron sustituidas por un paisaje de Alaska, supongo que significara que siente frío, ya que como su mejilla estaba hirviendo, de seguro siente mi mano sumamente helada… tal vez sea eso

**Nessie POV**

No recordaba en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero desperté sobresaltada al sentir un raro frío en las mejillas, y junto a mi vi a Nahuel junto a mi, y ese frío que sentía era su mano acariciando mi mejilla

-Estas caliente

Esas palabras me hicieron híper ventilar en demasía, es decir, mi ahora retorcida mente recibió aquellas palabras y las pervirtió completamente, haciéndome sentir las mejillas sumamente calientes, más de lo que ya se encontraban

-¿Qué… qué has… di-dicho?- tartamudee

-Que tienes fiebre- dijo riéndose- claro que si te quieres calentar de esa forma

-¿Co…como dices?

El levanto su otra mano y me dí cuenta de que la tenía pegada a la mía… por lo que había visto todo lo que había pasado por mi mente

-Nunca pensé que pasarán ese tipo de imágenes por tu cabeza

Aquella frase me dejo en shock, es decir, el había visto todas aquellas imágenes que pasaron por mi mente, las cuales realmente no eran para nada educativas… aunque eso es relativo… depende de que estés enseñando… y de que lo estés haciendo a alguien mayor de edad por supuesto

-Tengo algo que me parece que es tuyo

-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?

-Un momento

-Esta bien

El salió y volvió a entrar en el cuarto, pero cuando entro traía un cuaderno en sus manos

-Ten- dijo ofreciéndomelo

No comprendía de qué se trataba hasta que vi la portada del cuaderno… era _"ese"_ cuaderno

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?- pregunte sumamente preocupada

-Venía para acá luego de cazar y me lo encontré tirado en el bosque, y como sentí tu aroma… supuse que era tuyo

-¿Lo leíste?

-Algo

Rayos, ese algo podía ser perfectamente lo que estaba escribiendo en el bosque

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo necesario

Ok… con eso bastaba… era oficial… había leído _"eso" _que escribí por no se que razón justo en ese cuaderno, y el lo encontró… realmente mi suerte era increíble

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunté para poder salirme por la tangente

-Salieron a cazar, y por lo que me dijeron no volverán en un buen rato

-ah!... esta bien… creo que volveré a dormir

-No creas que no se lo que planeas

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nessie ya que se significaba esa lista

-¿De que lista hablas?- dije haciéndome la desentendida

-Sabes muy bien de que lista hablo

Fuck! No podría escaparme de esta

-Y no te preocupes… mira que estoy totalmente dispuesto a ser tu conejillo de indias

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te ayudaré a aclarar tus dudas

Dicho esto se acercó a mí de forma rápida y comenzó a besarme de una forma completamente desesperada, se recostó junto a mi en la cama y comenzó a acariciarme poco a poco, luego introdujo sus manos bajo la polera de mi pijama… y cuando los roces que sus manos me provocaban pudieron más que yo… simplemente me rendí y me deje llevar al 100% por la situación

* * *

**Así de simple niñas…. Chaan!**

**Se que me tratarán de maldita por dejarlo hay, y que dirán que soy malvada, que querrán asesinarme, pero ¿saben que más? Me da lo mismo! Muajaja! xDD es que mi lado malvado salio a flote el día de hoy, ya que estoy aburrida, nadie me habla, no tengo mucho que hacer y eso me tiene desesperada, por lo que escribí este cap y lo deje así por que me dio la regalada gana xDD**

**Les aviso altiro que el one-shot Nessie&Nahuel ya se viene… trataré de subirlo luego, pero no tengo mucho tiempo por el cole, ahora estoy en media y tengo tareas, salgo todos los días tardes, además de que mi mamá me tiene horarios para el pc… jajaja así que eso**

**Bueno… me voy, espero que les guste… y presionen el botoncito verde, es gratis y me harán feliz, diganme que les parecio elo cap, que me quieren matar, que actualice luego, lo que quieran xDD**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**(N/A: Les recomiendo escuchar "We are broken" de paramore mientras leen el capitulo)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Jacob POV**

Iba camino a la casa de los Cullen, ya que me había topado con Alice, quien me contó que Nessie estaba enferma. Ojala que no fuera por culpa de nuestro "Encuentro Nocturno", aunque no creía, ya que a decir verdad dudo que fuera por eso debido a que no pasamos frío —y no solo debido a la alta temperatura corporal que tenemos normalmente— la noche estuvo bastante calurosa, o al menos nosotros la sentimos así

Además aprovecharía que Nessie estaba sola en la casa —o casi, estaría Nahuel por lo que dijo Alice— para conversar con ella, si lo hacía con Edward presente en la casa se enteraría del tema de conversación y eso no era bueno para mi salud, es decir, si Bella casi me mata cuando se enteró que me imprime de su bebé, no quiero ni imaginar de lo que es capaz Edward al enterarse de lo que hicimos con su querido "bebé" hace unas noches

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa pude oír a Nessie llamando a Nahuel, pero no de la forma que uno llama a un amigo para que vea algo… la voz que hace unos días pronunciaba mi nombre con un tono "especial" hoy llamaba a otro… llamaba al estúpido de Nahuel. Los labios que besé y que gracias al cielo me correspondían ahora estaban besando a alguien más. Pero tal vez el dolor aumento más cuando él respondió a su llamado de la misma forma… eso me decía que todo lo que pensaba era real, y no era un simple mal sueño, por el contrario, era como una bofetada de realidad que me llegaba en todo el corazón y que al mismo tiempo era sumamente frío y me helaba por completo

Por un momento tuve la tentación de ir a averiguar que es lo que ocurría, pero por mi salud psicológica decidí no hacerlo. Solo atiné a salir corriendo de allí rápidamente para no cometer una estupidez de la que tal vez me arrepentiría —aunque siendo sincero al tratarse de Nahuel… lo más probable es que no me arrepintiera— además de causar un daño a Nessie no quería llevar un cargo de conciencia solo por un error provocado por la furia

Para aumentar mi velocidad de escape me transformé y me interné en el espeso bosque e hice lo que siempre hago en estos casos… huir. Sé que es algo cobarde y estoy tratando de prolongar el enfrentamiento con el problema, ya que tarde o temprano debería lidiar con él quisiera o no, estuviera preparada para el golpe que esto significaba, pero algo me hacía pensar que quizá después de mi escape estaría algo más preparado para recibir aquella puñalada

Hace unos años hice lo mismo… Cuando Bella hizo oficial su compromiso con Edward escapé y no supieron nada de mí en meses, hasta que volví el día de la boda solo para volver a huir. Principalmente volví a verla, porque había algo que me hacía pensar que esa era mi última oportunidad para verla viva, la última oportunidad de poder mirar fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate —que gracias a Dios heredo Nessie—, pero me equivoqué, ya que ella volvió aún humana, ella volvió… embarazada. Después, cuando me di cuenta de que iba a morir y que "esa cosa" —como llame en su momento a Nessie— iba a vivir a costa de la vida de mi querida amiga, la ira me inundó y solo quería deshacerme de "eso", y fue entonces cuando la vi a los ojos, cuando aquellos ojos chocolate me hipnotizaron y me imprimé de ella, desde entonces que la quiero, la amo y la necesito. El amor que siento por Renesmee es mil veces mayor al que alguna vez llegué a sentir por Bella, entonces si ahora me enfrento a este problema del que es parte Nessie… no sé si pueda soportarlo

Todo este tiempo había corrido sin dirección fija o no con una que haya fijado conscientemente, ya que cuando volví en mi me encontré en el bosque cercano a la reserva, Leah estaba caminando por la orilla del camino

—¿Jake? ¿Qué te paso?

Como si pudiera responderle convertido en lobo, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría, uno: porque el problema es mío y dos: ella esta imprimada del idiota ese de Nahuel… bueno en realidad al parecer si es problema de ella, pero aún así, no quiero que sufra ni que sienta lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora… no otra vez

**Leah POV**

La brisa que recibía en la orilla del bosque era relajante y acogedora

Una sombra entre los árboles me hizo fijar mi atención en el interior del bosque, pude divisar un lobo de melena café, es Jake estoy segura, pero iba corriendo desesperadamente

—¡¿Jake? ¡¿Qué te paso? —pregunté de forma automática, como si pudiera responderme

Salí corriendo tras él y me transformé, buscándolo, tratando de ver a donde planeaba ir

—_Jake… ¿Jake?_

—_Por favor Leah, déjame en paz_

Podía sentir que sufriría y que estaba concentrado en ocultar algo, o más que ocultarlo estaba concentrado en no recordar

—_¿Qué pasó?_

Solo hicieron falta esas dos palabras para que se desconcentrara y volviera a estar en su mente aquello que lo tiene así

Las imágenes de lo vivido aparecieron en mi cabeza y al comprender lo que ocurría en aquel recuerdo fue perdiendo velocidad, hasta que finalmente me detuve y ya no traté de seguirlo

—_Le… Leah_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente a mis emociones, por lo que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la mansión Cullen, necesitaba asegurarme, necesitaba saber si era verdad

Sentí que alguien me seguía, pero no era necesario pensar siquiera quien podía ser, obviamente era Jake

—_Leah… no lo hagas, no vale la pena_

—_Necesito saber si es verdad_

Estaba desesperada, mi pecho me dolía, tanto o más como aquella vez en que Sam me dejo por Emily, esa vez sufrí mucho, estuve pésimo por mucho tiempo y siendo sincera, no logré superarlo, al menos no hasta que llegó Nahuel y me imprimé de él. Pensé que no volvería a sufrir, que todo estaría bien, que de una vez por todas, mi corazón sanaría y que se quedaría así hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero me equivoqué… tal como lo hice con Sam, me equivoqué y de esta manera pago, sufriendo y destruyéndome por dentro, llevando un dolor y hermosos recuerdos que ya quedaron en el pasado, pero que aún así no salen de mi mente, y que se quedarán allí para atormentarme y recordarme que no puedo confiar ni en los hombres ni en mi corazón. Aunque volví a caer en las redes de un hombre, quizá no intencionalmente, ni mucho menos concientemente, pero lo hice y nuevamente estoy bajo el gran y tan conocido manto del sufrimiento, esta vez tengo ganas de rendirme, darme por vencida, de dejar todo atrás desde mi alma, hasta talvez incluso mi vida

—_Leah… no lo hagas por favor_

Jake tenía razón, si iba, solo lograría acumular más dolor a mi roto corazón. Paré, mire a mi alrededor, y tras de mí se encontraba Jake, no como lobo, si no que como el humano frágil que en realidad era, lo miré unos minutos y me fui a esconder entre unos árboles para volver a mi forma humana

Cuando me encontré ya vestida volví donde hace unos momentos y Jake aún estaba allí. Me extendió los brazos, y fui corriendo hacia él, lo abracé fuertemente, yo necesitaba un abrazo y el comprendió y me devolvió el abrazo mientras yo comenzaba a llorar en su pecho, el me rodeaba con sus brazos ofreciéndome seguridad, cariño y un refugio… un refugio que recibí gustosa mientras continuaba llorando, respirando su exquisito aroma que tenía unos toques a leña, aquel aroma embriagados que embriagaba a cualquier chica. La cabeza de Jake estaba recostada sobre la mía, podía sentir su halito y eso me calmaba un poco más

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero siendo sincera yo me hubiera quedado así con el mucho más tiempo, pero tuvimos que separarnos ya que estaba oscureciendo y decidimos volver a la reserva. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, tomados de la mano, a ratos me abrazaba dejándome pegada a su cuerpo y seguíamos caminando de esta forma por un rato

Cuando llegamos a La Push pensé en irme a casa, pero luego me arrepentí, ya que estos días estaban Sue y Charlie en casa para "ordenar la casa", ya que ahora que ella se casó y esta viviendo con Charlie, tengo la casa para mi sola, bueno, a veces ya que Seth se pasa de casa en casa, a ratos anda en Forks y otras veces se queda conmigo, entonces a veces Sue iba a quedarse a casa para ordenarla ya que yo estoy poco en ella, y me llena el refrigerador. La cosa es que yo quería estar sola… o simplemente estar con Jake

—¿Vamos a la playa? —propuso Jake

—¿Ah?

—No quiero ir a casa, allí no lograré estar tranquilo ni mucho menos solo. Estos días están Rachel, Paul y los niños disfrutando de su _abelito_ y de su querido _tiíto_

—No les estarás negando a tus sobrinos la oportunidad de ver a su único tío ¿verdad?

—Es obvio que sea su favorito… soy el único tío biológico, además ya me verán mañana u otro día. Ahora yo…

—"Ahora quiero estar solo" —lo interrumpí— lo sé, te entiendo

—Bueno… ¿Vamos?

—Me encanta la idea, solo deja ir por algo a casa

Entré por la ventana de mi habitación, saqué un par de mantas y asalté el refrigerador antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de que estuve en casa. Al salir Jake me estaba esperando fuera, le pase una de las mantas con comida y caminamos a la playa, pero por el lado de las rocas, para poder sentarnos tranquilamente sin tener que estar preocupados de si subía o no la marea

El suelo estaba húmedo en partes y mojado en otras, pero igualmente nos mantuvimos secos gracias a las gruesas frazadas que pusimos en el suelo además de unas que nos pusimos encima de las piernas

Mirando al horizonte comenzamos a comer y tener una conversación recapacitadota y algo existencial

—¿Te has preguntado como sería todo si no existiera esto de los lobos?

—Sí, pero sería extraño, es decir, lo más probable es que estaríamos todos muertos —dijo recapacitando un poco por mi pregunta—, ya que nosotros ayudamos a derrotar a los neófitos aquella vez, es decir, si no fuera por que ayudamos lo más probable era que ganaran los Neófitos y hubieran pasado a la reservación, y si no hubiera sido por ellos hubiera sido por los Vulturis y su gran guardia hace unos 10 u 11 años

—Tienes razón… y ¿si solo fuéramos lobos? Digo, sin el tema de la imprimación y eso… Yo estaría con Sam, mi corazón no estaría como ahora, hubiera recibido el cariño y amor que tanta falta me hizo cuando murió papá, si bien recibí apoyo de todos ustedes no recibí desde el lado que más necesite… tal vez si hubiera recibido en parte lo que me falto no sería como ahora, no sería fría ni antipática a ratos, no sería tan bipolar, tal vez aún sería risueña, feliz, sociable y tan simpática como lo era hace unos 15 años. Todo sería tan distinto…

—¿No has pensado eso desde otro punto?

—Explícate

—Te pregunto que si acaso has pensado lo mismo, pero desde el punto de que por A, B o C motivo Sam terminara con Emily, pero aún así fuera por decisión propia, nada de imprimación de por medio

—Creo que si ¿Y tu?

—A veces me pregunto como sería mi vida si no me hubiera imprimado de Ness… —dejó el nombre inconcluso— y es difícil, es decir, cuando me imprimé estaba planeando matarla, pero quizá ellos lo hubieran detenido… de esa forma hubiera vuelto a la reservación destrozado, Bella había muerto, que es lo que pensaba en ese momento, y aunque Edward lograra transformarla todo estaba perdido para mí, ella se había casado, estaba siendo transformada en vampiro, tenía una hija. Yo solo le prometí luchar hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, ya que después de eso yo ya no puedo ni podía hacer nada. Ustedes vieron como quedé cuando se oficializó el compromiso de Edward y Bella, incluso ustedes me vieron como reaccione en el matrimonio, después de eso no se que habría pasado conmigo, me sentía horrible. Si no hubiera imprimación o si solo no hubiera imprimación en nosotros dos... no se, tal vez yo no estaría vivo para el día de hoy si no me hubiera imprimado… todo estaría perdido para mi

—No lo creas tan así. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando me paso lo de Sam y mírame ahora, han pasado alrededor de 13 o 15 años y sigo viva… sin imprimación, o bueno sin ella hasta hace un mes

—Tal vez… pero Leah, tu eres mucho más resistente en ese sentido… tu personalidad es dura y eres muy segura

—Eso es solo apariencia… ¿En realidad me veo así? —Él asintió— La verdad es que soy tanto o más vulnerable que Bella cuando Edward la dejó

—¿Sabes? A veces me imagino otra parte de la no imprimación

—¿Cuál?

—Nosotros dos… juntos

—La verdad es que yo también lo había pensado —dije sintiendo un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas— Quizá hubiera funcionado

—Si… quizá —respondió en un suspiro

Me recosté en su pecho y nos quedamos quietos… pensando. Tal vez lo nuestro realmente hubiera funcionado si no fuera por la imprimación

—Leah…— sentí que me decía, recibiendo su aliento en mi cuello

—Jake, que…— dije mientras giraba la cabeza

Detuvo mis palabras juntando sus labios con los míos, el dulce sabor de su boca llegó a la mía y su lengua que en un principio delineaba mis labios, ingresó en mi boca y comenzó a moverse en coordinación con la mía. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos, para luego recostarnos sobre las mantas, estábamos iluminados por la luz de la luna y miles de estrellas

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, había tenido problemas con este capitulo :D jajja pero ya lo ven :D acá lo traje al fin ^^**

**Merezco un rr?**

**Polynessia**


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capítulo XVI****I**

**Leah POV**

_Detuvo mis palabras juntando sus labios con los míos, el dulce sabor de su boca llegó a la mía y su lengua que en un principio delineaba mis labios, ingresó en mi boca y comenzó a moverse en coordinación con la mía. Cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, nos miramos a los ojos, para luego recostarnos sobre las mantas, estábamos iluminados por la luz de la luna y miles de estrellas._

_._

_._

—Ja…Jake… —tartamudee.

—Leah… yo… de verdad lo siento —dijo mientras se paraba— yo… lo siento… debo irme —añadió a la vez que se giraba para irse.

—Espera —dije tomando su brazo— Por favor espera.

—Leah.

—Jake —lo interrumpí— No dejemos esto así, ambos sabemos por qué lo hicimos, y no podemos dejar esto así, tampoco podemos dejar que el despecho controle nuestras vidas. Simplemente no podemos, hay que arreglar esto.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo acercarme a ella como si nada como si nada, yo sé lo que ella me hizo y sé lo que le acabo de hacer.

—Jake, solo nos besamos.

—Pero ellos no solo se besaron, no quiero aparecer como el idiota que siempre le perdonará todo lo que haga, pero muy en el fondo se que lo haré, ya que ella es mi imprimación y no puedo vivir sin ella igual que tú con Nahuel.

—Se de lo que hablas, pero también debes recordar que nosotros somos los imprimados, si bien las posibilidades de que acabemos juntos son de un 99.9% ellos no caerán rendidos a nuestros pies en cuanto nos ven como nosotros… ellos deben querer a otras personas, ellos pueden querer a otras personas ya que no están atados a nosotros como nosotros a ellos. Debes entender eso. A mí también me dolió lo que hicieron, pero debo estar tranquila, ya sufrí esto una vez con Sam y Emily, he aprendido mi error al fin, y sé que pase lo que pase siempre terminaremos juntos gracias a esto, todos tendremos nuestro final feliz.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada, si ella ya se enamoró de ti una vez lo volverá a hacer. Ella perdió la memoria Jacob, no su corazón.

**Jake POV**

—Pero nada, si ella ya se enamoró de ti una vez lo volverá a hacer. Ella perdió la memoria Jacob, no su corazón.

A veces Leah podía ser muy irritante y en otras podía ser muy sabia. Ella tenía razón por mucho que me cueste admitirlo… ¿De qué me preocupaba? Si bien me había dolido su actitud ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, no estamos juntos, es decir, lo estábamos antes del accidente, pero entonces me quise dar el tiempo de reconquistarla, hacer que me recordara, y si aún no lo hace será por algo, pero yo aún la amo y de seguro ella en alguna parte de su corazón aún me recuerda.

—Tienes razón.

—Lo sé —me respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Todo esto lo tenías planeado o surgió en el momento?

—La verdad es que lo recapacité en el momento… y me siento bien conmigo misma por haber comprendido tantos puntos de esto que nos pasa. Se siente bien el recapacitar sobre esto y dejar en claro ciertos puntos que antes eran borrosos para uno.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo, eres una gran persona y si esto de la imprimación no existiera de seguro estaría contigo.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor hubiera sido así, pero el destino al parecer tenía planeado algo distinto para nosotros.

—Así parece.

Decidí darle su espacio a Nessie, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus dudas, por lo que me quedé con Leah en donde estábamos, nos volvimos a recostar y nos quedamos ahí el resto de la noche.

**Nessie POV**

Al despertar me sobresalté al recordar lo que había pasado, en un principio pensé que solo había sido uno de "esos" sueños, pero al rato me di cuenta de que todo había sido real ya que sobre de la repisa que estaba al lado de la cama había una nota.

"_Ojala esto te haya servido para tomar una decisión. Nahuel"_

En ese momento me sentí horrible, me recosté en la cama y me tapé el rostro con la almohada, sentía culpa, pero no sabía por qué. Era esa sensación de cuando haces algo mal y no sabes cómo remediarlo.

Pero al parecer ya había dejado de llover, y me sentía mucho mejor. El resfriado se había pasado rápidamente, una de las ventajas de ser mitad vampiro. Había durado menos de lo que pensaba o al menos eso creía ya que en cuanto revisé la hora me di cuenta de que habían pasado dos días desde que me había resfriado. Me había pasado 48 horas recostada en cama durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo mamá entrando en la habitación con unas tostadas y un vaso de sangre en una bandeja.

—Mucho mejor.

—No lo dudo, después de todo llevas días durmiendo.

—Ajá —dije antes de meterme una tostada a la boca.

—Algo te pasa ¿verdad? —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy tu madre, y además soy mujer. Conozco a mi hija, y sé que algo le pasa y estoy segura de que hay hombres entre medio, y lo más probable es que uno se llame Jacob y el otro hm, no lo sé, tal vez… ¿Nahuel?

—Voy a sospechar que eres bruja.

—Nada de eso, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Estoy tan confundida, no sé qué es lo que quiero… o más bien a quién quiero.

—Te comprendo, antes de casarme con tu padre estaba igual… y a que no recuerdas quién era el otro chico.

— ¿Tío Emmett?

—No —dijo riendo— Era Jake.

— ¿Jake? ¿El Jacob Black que todos conocemos?

—Así es. Jacob era un gran amigo y el estaba enamorado de mi, y yo amaba a tu padre, pero muy en el fondo también sabía que sentía cosas por él pero no quería admitirlo ya que era mi mejor amigo y yo estaba con Edward, no podía permitirme hacer eso.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Lo que tenía que pasar, Edward me dio mi espacio y me dijo que pensara bien lo que quería, que eligiera lo que mi corazón me dictaba, que tomara la decisión más sabia, y así lo elegí a él. Porque si bien quería a Jake, Edward era un caso diferente, yo no podía existir si no lo tenía a mi lado. Tu padre era todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz, y ya me vez ahora… Soy feliz y con Jake seguimos siendo amigos, solo que esta vez sin ningún otro sentimiento de por medio, ya que yo tengo a Edward y él te tiene a ti… o al menos te tenía, no se cual es su actual situación, pero solo sé que ustedes dos se quieren, y la decisión que debes tomar ahora dependerá solamente de ti.

Mamá tenía razón, por lo que luego de comer, cambiarme de ropa y lograr que mi abuelito me diera de alta decidí ir a dar una vuelta, así que me monté en mi Peugeot 308 CC rojo y fui a la plaza de Port Angeles, eran como las 9 de la noche de un día miércoles, así que como sospeche estaba completamente vacío. AL llegar por un instinto que no sabría explicar me fui directamente a un columpio y comencé a balancearme en este, la sensación de libertad que te brindaba este era increíble, la sensación del viento golpeando tu rostro y ondeando tu cabello no tenía comparación ni siquiera con las motocicletas, ya que este también te mecía y te hacía sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que solo te producía la altura.

Con todas esas sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo comencé a pensar lo que en parte me había llevado a ese lugar, la oportunidad de recapacitar, escuchar a mi corazón y darme cuenta de a quién realmente quería, qué es lo que quería mi corazón. A Nahuel solo lo conocía hace unos días, aunque realmente lo conozco casi desde que nací cuando nos vino a ayudar con los Vulturis, y Jake ha estado ahí desde que nací, pero la verdad es que no recordaba ninguno de esos hechos, solo recordaba desde que había despertado aquella vez después del accidente, pero… ¿qué había pasado antes? Porque yo me iba a casar con Jake, ese era el motivo de la visita de Nahuel ¿no? Aún así cuando Jacob supo que perdí la memoria decidió darme mi tiempo, no me obligó a casarme con él y canceló todo lo que tenía que ver con la boda hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarme llevar por los instintos y lo que había pasado antes de mi accidente? ¿O actuar según los recientes hechos? Todo dependía de la forma de pensar, todo podía seguir igual o podía haber un cambio drástico. Acá era yo la que decidía y debía tomar una decisión, algo me decía que no podía esperar más y que debía hacer algo, no podía estar más tiempo de brazos cruzados.

De a poco todo en mi mente se iba enredando, girando, y un dolor punzante comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Comencé a respirar profunda y lentamente para poder calmarme un poco, pero al parecer no era de mucha ayuda. De la nada comenzaban a aparecer flashes en mi cabeza, imágenes sueltas, recuerdos vagos, me veía sobre un hermoso lobo de pelaje café, que corría por el bosque, veía a mamá junto a papá abrazados frente a mí y un montón de vampiros en una línea, frente a otros vampiros con capas rojas y negras. Veía muchas cosas, cosas que me provocaban una confusión y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que ya era totalmente insoportable.

— ¿Nessie? —dijo una voz.

Me di vuelta y me sobresalté al encontrarme con Jake, aún me estaba columpiando, por lo que comencé a perder el equilibrio.

—Ja… Jake —alcancé a decir antes de caer al suelo, justo en el momento en que el columpio estaba en su punto más alto.

**Jake POV**

La conversación con Leah realmente me había hecho sentir mucho mejor, sentía como si toda mi frustración hubiera quedado en aquellas palabras que al salir de mi boca también lo hicieron de mi cuerpo. Decidí darle a Nessie todo el tiempo que necesitara y me mantuve en La Push unos días. Si bien el vacío que sentía al no tenerla cerca era enorme puse todo de mi parte para soportarlo ya que al fin y al cabo era por su bien.

En la tarde no pude soportarlo más y decidí ir a dar una vuelta a Por Angeles, era tarde y día de semana por lo que no había casi nadie por las calles. Entre tanto caminar llegué a la plaza que estaba en el centro, habían muchos juegos… recordé cuando llevaba a Nessie a jugar allí, después de lo de los Vulturis íbamos seguido, a ella le encanta columpiarse, dice que le brindaba una sensación de libertad que le fascinaba, y era verdad, ya que varias veces me hizo columpiarme junto a ella y la sensación realmente es excelente.

Justo en ese momento iba pasando por la parte de los columpios y vi que alguien se estaba balanceando es estos, no le tomé mayor importancia, hasta que sentí su aroma y en la calle de al frente vi su auto rojo. Entonces me giré para ver bien a la chica y me di cuenta de que era ella, estaba allí meciéndose, con su hermosa cabellera moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras ella se elevaba en aquel juego que tanto le encantaba.

— ¿Nessie? —dije acercándome a ella, no pude evitar hacerlo.

—Ja… Jake —me dijo, se veía sorprendida.

En cuanto pronunció eso perdió el equilibro en aquel juego que se encontraba en su punto más alto y ella que estaba como a unos dos metros de altura cayó al suelo, ya que todo había sido tan rápido ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para reaccionar. En cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude, para darme cuenta que había perdido la conciencia.

—Hey cariño… ¿puedes oírme? Reacciona, Nessie por favor.

No había respuesta, por lo que sin esperar más me puse a buscar las llaves de su automóvil las que encontré rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, siempre las llevaba ahí. Pero cuando la levante del suelo pude sentir un líquido pegajoso en mis manos, y me llevé un enorme susto al darme cuenta que se trataba de sangre.

—No otra vez, por favor no.

Dicho esto me saqué la polera y comencé a hacer presión en su cabeza, la recosté en el asiento del copiloto y partí derecho a la mansión Cullen.

* * *

**ToT! mil perdones, se que no merezco que lean ToT! pero es que he tenido problemas, pero no se preocupen... ahora actualizare luego... ya que este fic está llegando a su fin... quedan alrededor de dos capitulos más y el epílogo e_é! así que ahora si que no los dejaré tirados... abría actualizado antes, pero andaba de viaje (sin internet) por lo del bicentenario.**


	18. Comunicado Final

Esta noche me encuentro inspirada, he escrito bastante y también he aprovechado el tiempo para leer todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez escribí, es por eso que comencé a ver mis viejas historias para darles un final de una vez por todas, pero realmente me odie al leer aquello, no me gusto para nada y a la vez sentí que no podía continuar con aquellas historias, ya que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que escribí un capitulo de mis fics. Por ese motivo he decidido borrar todas aquellas historias que tengo sin final, solo con la intención de que si algún día las termino lo haga bien... no es como con "Mis Días sin ti" ya que esa historia realmente era horrenda, pero aún así es mi comienzo, mi bebé, mi primera historia... y a pesar de que "Enjaulando una fiera" es mi primer +18 y mi historia más popular, no puedo seguir con ella a pesar de que tengo el final listo, simplemente por respeto a los lectores, debido a que ya va casi un año desde que escribí el capitulo 19, entonces al ahora escribir el 20, el cambio de redacción sería demasiado grande y confuso, pasar de faltas de ortografía, y palabras sobrantes y faltantes a mi modo de escribir actual sería demasiado, es por eso que decidí borrarlas, pero estas historias siempre tendrán un espacio en mi corazón y en el disco duro de mi computador... y a la vez espero que siempre tengan un espacio en su corazón.

Lo mismo pasa con "A quién elegirás ahora" el final de esta también está planeado hace demasiado pero tampoco puedo permitirme escribirlo ahora.

Espero en algún momento reescribir las historias para poder hacerlas llegar de un modo decente y esta vez darles el final que merecen.

Muchas gracias por todo, por seguir la historia, por suscribirse y por comentar.

Perdón por las rabias, las faltas de ortografía y las demoras.

Con mucho amor y respeto.

Poly.


End file.
